the_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
Below is information on the many ships and the different classes of ships that can be found in the Dark Age of Technology universe. They range from freighters to military class ships; a ship is an important part of the Dark Age of Technology universe. Classes Mosquito Class A Mosquito Class is a light fighter class ship that are commonly found in military units; they are fast and versatile. They are a complete league ahead of any other fighter. The Mosquito class was designed by Wilhelm Aerospace Vehicles, a citizen model was released but were soon pulled from the market due to their impressive speeds being deemed to unsafe for public use. Cyclops Class The Cyclops Class is another Wilhelm Aerospace Vehicles model, in fact it is the most popular freighter class in the galaxy. Known for their thick shell and good storage space the Cyclops is the greatest ship for any hauler in the Galapagos System. They are both cheap and reliable everything anyone could want from a ship. Odin Class The Odin Class was originally designed by the Galaxy Ship Company, in the words of Talon Baron anyway. "The finest example of a ship. It proves that design and control is more important than design, even though I like the design. I mean come on Odins are great, they are fast and sturdy. Nobody fucks with somebody who owns an Odin. They see that fine example of a boat and are like damn if only I had an Odin" Republican Armed Forces Navy ''The exact amount of weaponry on Republic vessels is unknown as the Republic Intelligence Service tends to erase all evidence of it as soon as it is released. '' Liberty Class The Liberty Class dreadnought was designed and manufactured by Synthos Drive Yards, the Republic of Synthos' state naval company. It is the most cutting edge combat vessel to date, armed to the teeth with weaponry but so high-tech and automated it only needs a small fifty piece crew. Only two vessels have been manufactured so far, the RSS-Liberty (the flagship of the Republic Navy) and the RSS-Alec. Not much else is known about these enigmatic vessels. Charlamagne Class The Charlamagne Class frigate is one of the workhouse vessels of the RAFN. It is a very powerful vessel, toting a surprising amount of punch for its small stature. It's main feature, a well known piece of equipment that the Republic features prominently, is its railgun. The MR-4 railgun (the top mounted turret) is able to fire at any angle around the ship. It can fire projectiles at REDACTED KPH, and can fire a variety of projectiles ranging from EMP rounds to hollowpoints that shred apart one inside of a vessel. The vessel is so high tech that it only requires a fifteen man crew. Caesar Class The Caeser Class cruiser is one of the more popular vessels in use by the RAFN. It is very powerful, but also notable for being one of the faster naval vessels produced by SDY. It is also favored for its powerful particle beams and laser cannons, capable of causing severe damage to an enemy vessel. The vessel is also capable of transporting large amounts of troops, and is the transport of choice for the Colonial Marine Corps. Like all Republic vessels, it only requires a small crew, 20. Coalition Warships Orca-class Battleships These warships, built by Romanov Shipyards in New Alghero, were initially mean t to be merchantmen, massive freighters. However, these were converted to battleships, and space meant for crops became space meant for cannon and shells. These vessels are extremely well-armed, with enormous energy cannons and 3 MACs. AAA systems line the decks, making the vessels extremely well-equipped against fighter and bomber opponents. However, these vessels carry little armor, and engine systems are considered slower than the norm. These vessels are considered the working-man of the Navy. Zypher-class Cruiser The Zyper-class Cruiser is tailor-made for any engagement. Designed by Aramis Driveyards in Anchor, with four MACs, 96 energy cannons, and 96 pulse cannons, well-armed is an understatement. Bristling with guns, these vessels are considered the prime of the C.N. It's armor is extremely well-made, as is the superstructure. It's only lack is that of AAA cannon, a disadvantage remidied by fore-and-aft hangers running along the spine of the vessel. A stout opponent in any fight. Archer-class Fighter-Bomber These vessels are the staple of the C.N.. Built by Romanov Shipyards, these craft are considered to be a very good craft. Robust and dependable, breaking down isn't an issue, unless gaping holes are seen. Armed with 5 cannons, the vessel is well-equipped to take on enemy fighters. It's bombload is that of 6 Aegis warheads, each 120 Ibs., or that of one Mythril Nuclear Device. This allows it supreme ability against capital ships. The engines, four IP-class, allow for extreme speed. However, the weight of all this, coupled with the armor, make the maneuverability less than desired. Therefore, dogfights are little more than jousting matches. These vessels are the building-blocks for any navy. Grumann A-12 This vessel is the courier of the Navy. Built for maximun load, they spare no expense. Powered by two IP- class engines, this vessel has maneuverability. Well-armored, these vessels can take a beating. However, in ground-support the A-12 is lacking. Only carrying 1 cannon, these vessels require constant fighter-support. However, these vessels more than make up for than in load capability. Able to carry 40 Tons, or 50 troops, these vessels allow The Coalition to reach far with her troops or equipment.